Those Moliver Fans
by sabby56
Summary: MxO Support.


**Those Moliver Fans:: sabby56**

A Moliver fan sent me something today.

Of course I know about them, just like I know about all those other crazy ships they have for us. Some of the fans seem to be more aggressive than others.

I've visited the sites, anonymously of course, but even if I didn't I don't think that they'd ever pick up that it was me.

They have all this stuff about me and my co–star. Most of it isn't true. Most of it makes me laugh at the lengths some of their imaginations can reach.

One thing could've happened but they'll completely take it out of contexts, making it something its not.

But not this one e-mail I received today.

How they got the address, I'll never know but when you're a celebrity you have to learn to expect these things.

I was ready to delete it, figuring it was just some kid pulling a prank or worse, but once my eyes landed on the bold text of the message, it made me stop.

What I saw was unexpected.

It was a list that had to go on at least ten pages, with reasons on why Moliver was key and other ships couldn't stand a chance. I've never seen anything like it in my life, I mean you hear about this sort of stuff happening but to actually have it starring back at you from your computer screen is mind blowing.

I mean they had all this stuff from the hug we shared once Hannah revealed who she truly was to Oliver to the little case of puppy love that was talked about in the book.

They had based it all on fictional and non fictional. They wrote in the way comfort was provided when a break up happened and the silly stuff of how we are friends on Twitter.

They said that we just had this amazing chemistry on and off set, which I will admit is true. We just simply get each other. I mean I try to have that same thing with everyone else but what can I say, we just click.

The further I read the more it made me think, and not just about Miley and Oliver but Miley and Mitchel.

I mean they added real life things that happened between us for a reason, right?

Could we ever possibly be what these people imagine us to be? After years of being just friends, do I really want to step over that line; I mean you know what they say … you just can't go back.

I've read countless gossip columns that suggest the same thing but up until now it has been merely a joke, something for the two of us to look back on for a good chuckle but why is it so different now?

Maybe … just maybe it's because I've always secretly felt this way. That maybe I'm not the only one that notices these things are happening and with this list of one hundred and ten reasons telling me why it would work, it doesn't seem so crazy.

For instance number seventy seven suggest that we'd have a beautiful baby.

Now I've never thought about that before, in fact my usual reaction to this would be to cringe and tell myself that people take this stuff way to seriously, but now as I sit here thinking about it, I have to admit it, a little boy or girl with our features would be adorable.

I wonder if they'd have the same reaction if I printed this list out and showed it to them. Would they scream and run away in terror or sit starring at it, pondering the possibilities like I am now.

What about the writers, if I showed them this list of what the fans demanded, would they just suddenly drop what is known as 'Loliver' and start a new canon?

That would certainly confuse things for our younger audience but the more I look over this list, the more I'm warming up to the idea. Lilly and Oliver are like siblings, they just don't make a good match. Miley and Oliver on the other hand … seem perfect.

Oliver did like Hannah in season one and the only difference between Hannah and Miley is the blonde wig.

Oliver never gave her a straight answer after Hannah's little confession.

Miley is a wreck when Oliver is upset with her. If it were Lilly, she'd just keep it moving or most likely beat on him until he was friends with her again.

And Oliver would do just about anything for Miley.

Sounds like a perfect idea to a budding relationship between two best friends. Unlike the constant bickering that Lilly and Oliver always portray. I don't know about anyone else but that doesn't sound at all healthy to me. Could you imagine arguing every five minutes with the person you're supposed to be in love with?

Adding on to this list are links to stories written for the characters. And I'm just like 'wow'; I'm shocked at how well they write this stuff. Some of these stories seem like they could really happen in one of the episodes. Maybe I should contact a few of them and see if they'd like writing for the show. It would certainly be more refreshing then the stuff they're handing us now.

I scroll down some more and see that they have listed the un – aired kiss that happened between us. Looking back on it, it was pretty amazing. I wouldn't call myself experienced, well at least not on that day but I'll tell you what … I'll never forget that moment. It was our first day meeting each other and I couldn't help but marvel at the person starring shyly back at me.

I also see a bunch of names; I'm guessing that they're the names of all the people who took part in this and just people who simply support the ship. I shouldn't be so shocked that there are so many of them but still I am. For as long as I knew the fans wanted the complete opposite, we thought we were doing the right thing, turns out we were wrong.

I'm coming to the end of the e-mail where it reads …

_'Long live Moliver'_

I smile as I think 'I couldn't agree with you more.'

**I saw the new HM, Loliver happens (BLAH!) But I got to thinking again and well came up with this. It's pointless and I don't even think it makes much since but the idea just popped up. (Literally like at 2 in the morning so I got up and wrote it.)**

**There is no actual list, or at least I don't think so...**

**Review =]**


End file.
